The unexpected love
by Smileystuff
Summary: Well this is going to be a crap summary I may change it when I know where the story's going Gwen is having problems with an abusive Rhys and jack is trying to control his feelings in this mix of emotions they find love for each How will it work out ? ( told you it was crap )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first torchwood fanfiction and I am kinda new so please be nice but if my writing is terrible or I mispelled anything just tell me thank you **

**and no I do not own torchwood or I would probably stay in touch with John and make him and eve act this out them selves :)**

"Please Rhys don't do this" gwen said as she missed another punch from a very furious Rhys " then tell me the FUCKING TRUTH" he spat "Whats happening with you and BLOODY HARKNESS", she just barely dodged the next punch that was thrown at her "n-n-nothing" she stuttered " I swear" " LAIR " he roared and he took another swing at her but she failed to miss it and it knocked her out . Gwen woke up the next morning with cuts and bruises all over her , she looked in the mirror and had a very obvious bruise over her eye I will have to get that covered up she thought but she heard Rhys start to scream " YOUR NOT GOING TO BLOODY TORCHWOOD TODAY " so she grabbed the keys to her car running out completely not caring what she looked like or was wearing and went to only place she could think of that she would know she'd be safe torchwood.

" jack " said tosh to a completely lost jack " jack " she said a little louder, he jumped out of his daydream almost falling of his chair " yes " her said looking a little embarrassed " are you ok " replied tosh"yes just a slow day" he said looking over his team " 1..2..3... Where's gwen " he said she never is late for work he thought his team shrugged where is she she would contact them if she was sick or late she always did, the cog dog opened interrupting his thoughts it was gwen with her cheeks tear stained,her clothes torn in places and her face and arms covered in cuts and bruises "oh gwen what happened" said a very worried jack running up to her she immediately grasped a hold of jack like a scared child and started sobbing into his chest "Rhys" was all she could mutter. Jack was furious " Rhys did this too you " he said , all gwen could do was nod "come here" he said hugging gwen tightly "sorry too break the hug fest but I would like too check gwen for any injuries" jack let go of the sobbing gwen and handed her over to Owen before going up to his office.

He looked out the window and kept thinking if she married him there wouldn't be this problem No jack you will never have her and you know that , jack sighed gwen was clearly being hurt by this monster and he didn't know how to help the was a knock at the door pulling him out of his thoughts "hmm" he said looking at the door it was ianto " umm sir gwen wants to talk to you "okay" jack replied he walked out to find gwen sitting on the sofa. "Gwen" he said softy lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes "jack" she said giving a sad smile "I don't know where too go" she said tears beginning to rise again "my mom and dad would be ashamed, I have lost contact with my friends outside torchwood and I can't stay with Rhys" she started sobbing "listen" said jack softly to the crying gwen "maybe Rhys feels sorry for what he has done why don't you phone him and I'll take you home ok " gwen nodded tears still in her eyes, she picked up her phone and started to dial his number.

"Hello ? Gwen is that you" said Rhys in a apologetic tone "y-y-yes" she stuttered " oh gwen I am soo sorry please come home " he said nearly begging " "ok jack says he will take me home and I can have the day off " gwen said a little more cheery which made jack feel all warm inside he really loved gwen and didn't care Rhys on the other hand didnt like the fact that she told jack but tried to hide his discomfort and said "great" with fake happiness. Gwen thanked jack and got in the SUV there was traffic so when it would normally take minutes they had to wait half an hour so they were in he car not knowing what to say "so how long has Rhys been getting drunk ? " asked jack who really wanted to know when this problem stared " soon after we got married " she said looking down at her feet jack looked at her in shook " and you didn't tell us " he said still utterly shocked he put his eyes back to the cars moving in front of him and then back to gwen, she was crying " oh listen I didn't mean it in that way I meant we could've helped were your friends " he said giving her a hug and a kiss on the head wishing it was so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took awhile I was in the hospital and I had major writing block sorry that this chapter is to short I decided I had made you wait long enough so I just posted it like it is and it's not very good I dont think but tell me if you think other wise ok thanks **

**I do not own torchwood if I did I wouldnt of left the series on a dead end and would have John borrowman on speeddial **

They were still in the car the traffic had hardly moved and things were already getting awkward between the two. Jack kept his eyes on the road but his emotions were having a war , one side were saying kiss her just kiss her it's the perfect moment just do it and the other half was saying no your just her friend and she thinks nothing more of you than that, he turned to look at her she was looking out the window "Gwen I-" he started but was interrupted by her lips crashing into his. At first jack was shocked but then started to return the kiss with great passion they where brought back to reality when a car beeped from behind indicating that they had to drive forward they pulled apart " I-I shouldn't of done that " gwen said as she started to unbuckle her seatbelt " no gwen wait-" jack started but she was already gone , jack sighed and turned the car around.

" gwen what took you so bloody long " said an angry Rhys as gwen walked into the door "traffic" she said trying not to look guilty Rhys sighed and replied with " why were you kissing jack ", gwen looked at him in shock " TELL ME " he screamed angrily " h-h-how do you know" she said sounding like a small child who'd just been caught stealing cookies " BECAUSE MY MATE SENT ME THIS PICTURE OF YOU TOO MAKING OUT IN A CAR " "I-I-I " she stuttered " WE ARE THROUGH ", he stopped to their bedroom got gwen overnight bag and threw it at her telling her to leave . She got out her car keys and remembered she left her car at the hub " shit " she said she'd have to walk.

It was starting to get dark and she had no one to stay with and she could stay in her car because she left it at the hub so she'd just have to hope that jack wasn't fucking ianto even though she was sure ianto had a girlfriend now she still wasn't sure, oh and to make it worse it was starting to rain " bugger " gwen mumbled , gwen saw something out of the corner of her eye it was her car jack was in it " need a lift" he said with his usual charm.

**again sorry about length **


	3. Authors note

**I don't really know where I am going with this story but I am not completely giving up on it but until I know where I am going I would web updating for a while so I apologise but I am starting a new fanfiction I don't know if you guys would be interested its about minecraft so i don't know it has sky, dawn, husky, ant, sparklez, deadlox, fluffy, truemu, ssundee, etc **

**so sorry **

**love smileystuff **


	4. Chapter 4

**guys yay I am not dead , I was wondering If I should make jack and gwen have a baby , baby gwack , tell me what you think.**

**i do not own torchwood if I did it would be on the telly and I wouldn't be writing this I would be hanging around with john borrowman. **

They where back at they hub and Gwen was balling on jacks shoulder and all jack could think of was that he ruined Gwen's life. He kissed her on the head whispering" its ok its ok " over and over again while Gwen gripped on to jack like there's no tomorrow and without thinking jack whispered into her hair " I love you " gwen tensed did he really just say what she thought he said or was her mind playing tricks on her , she pulled away from jacks warm embrace " what " gwen asked was he fooling around with her or did he mean it. Jack blushed heavily " em ..I.. em..said that I well love... You " he said scratching the back of his neck regretting he said anything but before he knew it her lips was on his they were kissing but at least this time gwen didn't feel like she was betraying anyone "I... love... you... too " gwen said between kisses jack got on top of her but gwen suddenly stopped him " no jack " she said forcefully knowing what would happen if she let jack go to far " okay " he sighed he knew gwen had been through a lot today so he let it go " but your sleeping in my bed " jack said " I will not let you sleep on this dirty sofa " he smiled and lifted her over his shoulder and picked up her back " put me down jack harkness " gwen said giggling while punching him softly in the back, jack put her down and told her to go get dressed in the toilet promising he wouldn't look he felt as happy as he could be.

It was the next morning and gwen woke up to an empty bed , looking at the time gwen saw it read 5:56. Since it was quite early gwen got up to look for harkness , it took her 15 minutes but she finally found him leaning over the harbour railing watching the sun slowly rise . Gwen grabbed jack hand and jack looked at her , he smiled and kissed her on the cheek . " gwen ? " he said nervously . " yes " she replied. " would you... Maybe ... Like to ... be ... My ... Em ... Girlfriend " jack was now fiddling with his fingers , this wasn't like him he was normally really confident about this things . " yes " she yelled putting her hands around his neck and kissing him " wait , don't I need to get a divorce before we do this " . " not unless I marry you " he smiled , picking her up bridal style taking her back inside.

" psst , tosh " whispered Owen throwing pieces of paper at her " tosh " he whispered a second time . " what " she replied angrily . " do you think gwen and jack are acting weird " he said . " no get back to work " she said annoyingly . " aw your no fun " he told her getting back to work. Meanwhile back in jacks office , gwen was sitting on jacks desk as jack thrust his tongue into her mouth , she put her hands through his hair , neither of them noticed ianto at the door with coffee , he coughed a little alerting them he was there , they both suddenly turned , gwen bright red said " I ... Em ... Think I need some fresh air " she said quickly running out the glass door to get out the hub. " jack " ianto said horrified , he didn't have feelings for jack no more , but he cared for gwen like a sister . " don't you dare do that to gwen " Said Ianto in a stern voice . " do what ? " he asked . " use her as your sex toy and then when you get bored just throw her away " said ianto angrily . " I wouldn't do that , I would never do that to gwen , she's different " he said the last bit with a smile on his face . Iantos face softened a bit " ok " he said turning to go down the stairs . Jack following ianto to go after gwen grabbing his signature coat as he went.

Gwen was sitting on a bench beside the railing to look at the sea ,jack sat next to her ,she smiled . " it's very romantic out her , isn't it " jack said with a sexy look in his eye and then kissed her very heavily , her returning the kiss with as much power as him , until she was forcefully pulled of him . " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KISSING MY WIFE " it was Rhys.


End file.
